Best Buscus Friend
by ThisOneIsConfused
Summary: Aubrey Miller, Aged 26, Has Come Back To America After Starting Her Career In Australia. While 'Exploring' LA With Her Older Brother, Jayden Miller, She Runs Into Someone That Seems Familiar To Someone From Her Past. This Is A Tobuscus/Toby Turner FanFiction : xx This Is My First, So Let Us See What Happens :D
1. Introduction

**Hey All! This Is My First Fanction, Please Give Feedback ( Negative Or Positive It Doesn't Matter :L )****  
**

_Italics = Thinking/Texting__  
_**Bold = Notes/Yelling  
**

( Meh )**  
**

_**Introduction**_

"Finally, Real Food..." I Said Under My Breath While Eating Something From Subway™. 1_6 Hours... How Did I Last? Gosh I'm Tired! Where Do I Go First? I Guess No One Remembered To Pick Me Up..._

So Much Was Going Through My Mind At That One Moment. "D'aww! Plush Puppies!" I Squealed

Hi! Im Aubrey Miller, Aged 26. People Think I'm Some Type Of Model Because Of My Perfect Chestnut Brown Hair and Super Light Blue Eyes, I'm Pretty Slim And 5"6 In Height.

I Originally Grew Up In Niceville, Florida But, Because My Dad Was In The American Defence Force With His Friend, William Turner ( We Just Called Him Will... ), My Family , Including My Mum & Older Brother, Were Stationed In Different Places, Which Was Hard To Fit Into A School If You Were Only There For Like, 2 Months. But It Was Fine! I Had One Close Friend, Toby Turner, Will's Son, We Were Bestfriends Until College, Because I Haven't Heard Or Seen Him Since Highschool Graduation.

After College, I Moved To Australia, By Myself, It Was A Big Step But It Turned Out Great Since I Started Out My Acting Career. Im Not A Full-Time Actress Though, Which Is Good So I Can Work On My Other 'Talents',(I Guess Im Sort Of Like A Model Since I've Gotta Look Good!) I Love Drawing & Also Producing Music (Bits And Pieces For My Friends Music, Background Music For Little Games, etc.). I Also Found and Met Other Family Members I Had Never Heard Of! 7 Cousins, My 2 Favourite Alisha-Rose & Shanice 3 , Life Was Better Than Expected In Australia...

But, Why Did I Fly To LA? Well, I Wanted To Get My Acting Career 'Off The Ground', That's My Main Reason, But My Family Moved And Some Other Friends I Never Thought I Would See Again Were There Too! My Brother Bumped Into Them, His Name Is Jayden. So I Did Miss Out On Some Things Over 4 Years... But Oh Well! I'm Back In America!

Anyway, Back To The Matter At Hand!

"Where Am I Going To Stay While I Look For An Apartment?" I Thought Aloud

_A Hotel Maybe?_

"That's Gonna Have To Do For A While..." I Agreed.


	2. Jay Jay!

**Bold = Texts**

_Italics = Thinking _

_**Both = And Object, Noise Etc. **_

Blaaargh!

Jayden's P.O.V

**_-Bzzt Bzzt-_ **"Godammit phone, what now?" I said frustrated

**5 Unread Messages **

**From : Aubrey**

"Oops..." I had just remembered I had to pick her up from the airport... she arrived an hour ago...

"I'll just read the last text..."

**Hey Jay Jay!**

_God I hate it when she calls me that..._

**You dont have to pick me up anymore**

**( You probably forgot anyway... )**

**I'm taking a taxi to a hotel**

**its at ….**

I wrote down the address and texted her back saying I'm sorry and for her to tell me when she wants to get picked up tomorrow.

_First day Bree comes back from 'Aussieland', as she says, and I forget to pick her up, aren't I a wonderful big bro?_

I quickly checked the time on my computer while owning a dark berserker in Diablo 3,

" Wait a second it's 5pm, " I Said

_Meh, she probably needs the sleep..._

"You know what... I'm gonna take a nap!" I said as I looked at the small furry blob on the floor.

Next Morning

Aubrey's P.O.V

_**-Yawn- **_Sigh, my phone went off again... For like, the billionth time in a row!

_I wonder what time it is?_

_**4:00am**_

"Wait wha-?" I exclaimed

"10 Missed calls? Which is from a number I don't know...helpful,"

Someone's been trying to call me all morning obviously, the only thing I heard was the 'FUS RO DAH' notification and my ringtone, who would be calling me at 4 O'clock in the morning?

My phone went off again

My epic ringtone, the dragon battle music from Skyrim, was playing REALLY loud on the bedside table.

"I better answer it this time..." I said while stretching

"Hello?" I answered

"HEY! Supskiiiz!" They yelled into the phone

_Ow. My Ear_

"Oh my gosh! Hey Shanice, I'm good! Have you been trying to call me all morning?" I Asked

_Shanice, my 16 year-old cousin, she loves to talk..._

"Wait, morning? It's like, sleepytime, nine with a thirty at the end!" She said surprised

"Different time zones, remember?"

"Oh yeah! anyways..." she continued on

We talked until I had to start get ready, We said our 'Byes' and 'Love Yous', Then I hung up.

_She Could Seriously Have Her Own Talk Show Well, She Would Still Be Talking Even When The Time Is Up! That's Why She's One Of My Fave Cousins, The Little Chatter-Box!_

So I had a shower, got dressed into the usual black tights and a blue flowy singlet. I was looking alright that morning surprisingly, after the 16 hour flight and lack of sleep. I packed up all my stuff, put my laptop bag over my shoulder and made my way to the reception to check out of the hotel. When I went outside I realised I was going to have to wait a while before Jay was going to pick me up...

"Well, this is going to be the most exciting 2 hours of my life!" I Said sarcastically to myself. My stomach grumble a bit,

_I think I better get something to eat ... _

Sometime Later...

Jaydens P.O.V

"Buttons! Sit! Stay down!" I yelled

Ah, my little Buttons, a Yorkshire Terrier puppy... The only thing that has made me squeal like a boy band obsessed school girl.

Buttons was jumping from side to side on the back seat, He's a super energetic little thing.

"Sigh, silly little ninja ..." I said giving up

_**-Bzzt Bzzt- **_I got a text from Aubrey saying that she was making her way back to the hotel after taking a walk around the area.

_And this information is helpful why?_

"Oh well..." I said as buttons finally calmed down for a bit

Later

Third P.O.V

"Bree!" Jayden yelled

"Jay Jay!" Aubrey squealed

Jayden was about to say something but stopped for a second

"I told you not to call me that..." He Said

"Oh whatever! So, are we going to go to your place quickly?"

"Jay Jay?" She teased

"What did I just tell you? And yes we are, I don't care what you say you're staying with me until you find and apartment." He said a bit annoyed

"Fine, Jay Jay," She Laughed

Buttons fell trying to get out of the car And Ran Up To Bree Curiously.

"D'aww! Is this buttons?" She said patting Buttons' head

They both talked and walked towards Jayden's car heading to his place.

**Note: After This Chapter Things Actually Start Happening x3**

**Sorry For Some Of The Boredom .-.'**


	3. Have We Met?

**Bold = Texts**

_Italics = Thinking_

_**Both = And Object, Noise Etc.**_

Blaaargh!

**Have We Met?**

Aubrey's P.O.V

_Wow... He must be doing really well for himself to afford a place like this..._

His place was amazing, a big, modern, black and white themed apartment, similar to the one I had in Australia but, newer and 20% cooler I guess...

"Ok, I'm officially jelly..." I Said Amazed At The Decor Of The Living Room.

"Pretty cool huh? The rent is cheap surprisingly, with all the bonuses I'm amazed!" He Said Like He Was Some Sort Of 'Big Shot'

_Hot tub, Air conditioning in nearly every room, big living space, I totally believe it's cheap..._

"I guess I should unpack quickly before we head out, where's the guest room?" I Asked

He showed me where to go and I eventually made it to where I'll be sleeping for the week,

_Gee, this place is huge!_

As soon as I unpacked we left, on my way out the door I saw Buttons 'Doing a ninja' all around the house... I'm surprised how fast that silly muffin is!

I guess Jay wanted to give me the 'Grand Tour', we literally 'Explored' just about every corner Los Angeles! Malls, sight-seeing, tourist attractions, beaches, you name it! I'm amazed my brother could afford to do all this, for me! Well, I am his lil' sis,

It was a long day, it was exciting but all I want to do is sit down and drink some type of ice coffee, oh my gosh I love ice coffee so much... Anyway, on our way back to Jay's apartment in Cerritos, we stopped off at Starbucks, it literally has been years since I've been in Starbucks!

Jayden's P.O.V

"Omahgeesh! I haven't been in a Starbucks in years!" Bree Said Looking Really Happy

"Don't get to excited... I thought they had them in Australia?" I Asked Her

"Yeah, like one in every state... Ice cooooffee for me!" She Ordered

I nodded and waited in line while she tried to contain her excitement looking for somewhere to sit.

All day... With her running and squealling everywhere as excited like when I got her ice-cream when she was five... But atleast she wasn't too hyped up now, she was mostly tired.

_What is that guy doing outside? With adult heelys? Wow weird..._

"Hi, I'm Good Thanks! Could I..." I Said As I Walked Up To The Counter

Aubrey's P.O.V

_Why does he look so familiar?_

For the last two minutes, I've been looking at this guy talking to his phone. Gorgeous short brown hair, Pretty tall, a green shirt that says 'Tobuscus' in all caps stone text and red heely shoes. His clothes weren't familiar, it was his face,

_Why is he so so familiar? I just can't put my finger on it..._

He started to heely inside Starbucks and sat at a table,

"...Outro of Darkness then Redness then Whiteness... then BOOP!" He Said Really Loud While Getting Weird Looks From Everyone.

_I need to know who he is and how he's so godamn familiar..._

I Started To Walk Up To His Table,

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but, have we met before?" I asked him.

**WN: Here's Buscus!**

**Next Chapter Tomorrow :D**


End file.
